


Interlude: Ground Control to Agent Lewis

by Stillsixpm



Series: Adventures in Diplomacy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Interstellar transmissions, Space Hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stillsixpm/pseuds/Stillsixpm
Summary: A routine check in with control.





	Interlude: Ground Control to Agent Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> MCC: Mission Control Center  
> CMP: Command Module Pilot
> 
>  
> 
> Day Hour Minute Second  
> 00 00 00 00

 Begin transmission.

 

00 00 00 01 CMP:Control, this is The Spirit of Saint Lewis, over.

00 00 00 19 MCC: You can’t keep changing the name of your space shuttle.

00 00 00 34 CMP: Jane! You’re at Command? I thought Thor was planetside.

00 00 00 55 MCC: He is. Mission reports?

00 00 01 41CMP: Incoming. Is he off vanquishing evil?

00 00 03 06 MCC: Reports received. He’s...we’re figuring some stuff out.

00 00 03 37 CMP: Ouch. Do I want to know?

00 00 03 59 MCC: You know these transmissions are all recorded, right?

00 00 04 18 CMP: That’s why it’s your love life we’re discussing, not mine.

00 00 04 33 MCC: And what of your love life?

00 00 05 02 CMP: Let’s keep it professional, Doctor.

00 00 05 11 MCC: Haha.

00 00 07 51 MCC: Darcy! You have to rewrite the report on Brisene!

00 00 08 04CMP: Why?

00 00 08 25 MCC: All it says here is, “We came, we saw, we conquered.”

00 00 09 00 CMP: All true.

00 00 09 26 MCC: I’m sure there was more to it than that.

00 00 10 19CMP: You might have to ask Bucky. I do recall a lot of screaming and an incontinent ambassador, but that could describe a lot of missions.

00 00 12 03MCC: Hm. So how is he.

00 00 12 39CMP: The ambassador? Embarrassed, probably. But he lives to tell the tale. Or to spread a fabricated version out of shame.

00 00 13 28MCC: Not him, your partner.

00 00 13 58CMP: Bucky’s alright.

00 00 14 20MCC: Hm.

00 00 14 43CMP: Wat.

00 00 15 15 MCC: Since when is it “Bucky?”

00 00 15 57CMP: Probably sometime back in the 20s. I never asked.

00 00 16 33MCC: Darcy.

00 00 17 19 CMP: What.

00 00 18 09MCC: So I guess you’re getting along?

00 00 19 01 CMP: You could say that.

00 00 19 46MCC: He got over the stalking?

00 00 20 27CMP: There was no stalking, Your Honor.

00 00 21 20MCC: But you talked about the lab incident?

00 00 22 02CMP: If you’re referring to my literally acid-washed jeans and shirt and bra and panties, then no, I repressed that memory.

00 00 22 32MCC: Darcy

00 00 23 49CMP: Things are good right now. I don’t want to mess it up by pushing to DTR.

00 00 24 58CMP: But I mean, we’ll probably be eaten by space zombies or something before that can happen. So you know, things to look forward to.

00 00 26 03MCC: Did you just call what you have with Barnes a relationship?

00 00 26 53CMP: I also brought up space zombies, which you failed to mention.

00 00 27 26MCC: Space zombies aren’t a thing.

00 00 28 37CMP: They could be a thing. After all the weird stuff we’ve seen, you think space zombies can’t be real?

00 00 30 00MCC: Yes.

00 00 30 11 CMP: I bet you ten earth dollars there are space zombies somewhere, noshing on alien brains.

00 00 31 02 MCC: Earth dollars?

00 00 31 40 CMP: To no one’s surprise, Earth currency is basically useless out in the great beyond. I’ve been told it makes for inferior fuel and is unpalatable.

00 00 33 36MCC: Darcy

00 00 33 49CMP: Jane

00 00 36 06MCC: Darcy

00 00 36 58CMP: Ok I get it. I’m avoiding.

00 00 37 20MCC: Daecyu

00 00 37 38CMP: But that’s better than feeling my actual feelings and you know what I think about that nonsense.

00 00 39 01MCC: Darcy, do you copy?

00 00 39 18CMP: Jane? What’s going on?

00 00 40 21MCC: There’s something wrong with the transmission.

00 00 41 07CMP: Ah that brings me back. You check the equipment, I get the fire extinguisher.

00 00 43 46MCC: I’ll talk to you again at next check in.

00 00 44 50CMP: Who’s getting the fire extinguisher while I’m gone, though?

 

End transmission.


End file.
